A conventional wire pull-in apparatus uses a traversing bar for placing wires to be coated on the wire guide roller blocks of a wire enameling facility. The traversing bar is mounted on a band running about the roller blocks and carries a slide that is displaceable perpendicular to the direction of motion of the traversing bar. The traversing bar is shifted by a mechanical switch assembly after each full rotation of the traversing bar by the distance that is necessary for placing a wire or several wires fastened to the slide in the free groove or grooves of the roller blocks during the subsequent rotation of the traversing bar.